


A night you'll never forget

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Draco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood Adoption, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Evil Dumbledore, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Remus, Possessive Voldemort, Sane Voldemort, Second War with Voldemort, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, alpha Lucius, fudge is an asshole, mainly by the Dursley, okay so he will be a little bit insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: New omega laws impact those are orphaned...what does this mean for Harry?





	1. Chapter 1

The problem being an omega is everyone expects something from you, and as there has been a decline in Omega in the last 10 years it’s just made things worst. This decline has caused the Ministry to set new laws up one of them being orphan omegas must go through an assessment especially if they live with caretaker or in a home. If the environment is unfit for an omega they are taken out and brought into a home with alpha and omega dynamic. 

Harry knew that if they saw him at his muggle family home he would be sold off to a pure blood family knowing his luck the Malfoys and Harry stupidly thought that Dumbledore would make sure that it wouldn’t happen to him. After all he is on suppressants a no one outside of the Order knows he is an omega. However he was wrong three Ministry officials turned up at the house on summer morning while Harry was sporting a black eye, busted lip and a broken arm in a cast. That didn’t go well from the being the Dursley didn’t hold any punches as the witches and one wizard entered the house. “Oh my! What happen to you sweet heart?” A young witch asked Harry, who was under the impression that this witch was new to her job.  
“Nothing I fell.” Harry lied; he took a quick look his uncle who has turned a unhealthy shade of purple.  
“You fell?” She asked, she as sweet and fresh out of school her eyes large and filled with shimmering tears…I don’t need this… he thought.  
“What the hell is this? You freaks can’t be in my house! It’s bad enough that he has to stay here!” Harry sighed and hung his head. He looked back up at the three shocked visitors  
“Did you want me to go and pack my things now or do you want to waste more time?” Harry asked them.

They wasted more time by the end of an hour Vernon was frozen to the spot and hog tied for trying to hit the wizard. Harry had already been given a back hand by his uncle when he dares to talk about how he really broke his arm. While his aunt stood there shrieking like dying banshee as she held onto her son. “Mr Potter this home is unfit for a person in your breed…”  
“What breeds that boy is a mutt!” Vernon yelled, as he was unfroze the wizard who spoke turned to the fat man and froze him again, before rubbing his eyes as he looked at the dark eyed teen.  
“As I was saying due to your family titles and your breed we have no choice but to put you in to a home where you will be safe until such time you find an alpha.” Harry just looked at him with a raised eye brow.  
“I don’t see how I will be any safer with alphas than with them.” He pointed out  
“Alphas don’t hurt omegas.” The young softly spoke witch said, Harry snorted and made her jumped as she looked at him.  
“Please there are plenty of alphas out there that have hurt me, your just make it worst. I rather with this lot.” He muttered the last part.  
“Mr Potter…  
“Yeah- yeah I will go and pack my things, just tell me one thing how the hell did you find out I was an omega?” He asked them, the male wizard looked at Harry and frowned in confusion.  
“It’s on your Hogwarts file.” 

Dumbledore had dropped him in it he had put down in his file that he is omega and handed it over to these three drips. Harry groaned as he packed his things, worry and dread crawled it way though his body from the pit of his stomach and latched onto his body. He didn’t know where he was going and if Dumbledore had dropped him into the deep pile of shit then he had no idea where he would be placed. He left with the three Ministry officials and then they all apparate into the foyer of someone’s house.

It was dark the floors were dark wood as was the large grand stair case what light came through the glass from the front door. “Where am I?” Harry asked, he didn’t like it here he felt cold and he hated the cold.  
“Welcome to Malfoy Manor.” Came the voice that Harry hated to hear, it felt like has ice in his blood as he looked up to see Luicus Malfoy stood there with a smile on his face.  
“Lord Malfoy we are sorry we’re here so soon but we thought it was for the best that we remove the omega from his current home, your fears were correct that he was abused in his home. I hope you have everything set up for his stay.” The wizard said. Harry remains quiet as he looked at the blonde hair man take the scroll off the wizard and signed it.  
“We can get things into place soon; I will have the house elves set his room up.”  
“NO!” Harry yelled, they all turned to look at him “No, take me back there I don’t care, put me anywhere but here! He was one of the fucking alphas I was telling you about! His son is no better!” He shouted at them. Lucius raised an eye brow and chuckled as he walked over to Harry who back himself against the door and looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“Yes my son and Mr Potter do not get one, one is a snake the other is a…” He ran a single finger over the black eyes “…is a lion however Harry the heir to the house of Black, my wife who is part of the Black family thought it would be best to make sure the family were all together.” He told them.  
“I want out now! If you leave me here he will kill me!” Harry yelled,  
“He is an alpha their job is to look after omegas like you; you’re just having trouble adjusting because you’re not use to alphas.” Harry just looked at the softly spoken witch as if she has lost it.  
“I go to Hogwarts I spent a lot of my time around alphas some of my best friends are alphas. IT’S HIM I DON’T LIKE!” 

In the end they drug him the wizard poured a strong calming draught down Harry’s throat and then carried him up to the room he would be saying in. Luicus took the cast of his arm and healed the brake and then bruise on his face before leaving him alone in the room while he dealt the officials. Harry could feel the warmth of the fire place on his skin from where he laid, and it didn’t help him as he kept drifted in and out of sleep as his body tried to fight of the calming draught but found he couldn’t and his eyes slide shut and he was overcome with darkness.

Luicus grinned as he watched the Ministry official leave he had an omega finely, his wife had been a beta and it took a lot of potions just to get her pregnant. Now that she is gone he needs an omega him and his son and what perfect person than Harry Potter. It’s going to take a lot of work to get Harry to see them in a different light, because the teen is right after all since learning he is omega they had hurt him and this could but a bitter affect on the omega. He sighed as he stood up from his desk and walked up to the bed room, it will take a lot of work to get Harry to even want to share his heats with him and Draco. …Ah Draco yes I haven’t told him yet…he thought.

He opens the door and walked expecting to see the dark haired teen still on the bed but instead he found him sat on the window seat and looking at the setting sun. He walked over to him and stood in front of him “Just saying good bye to the sun.” He whispered, the meaning wasn’t lost on the blonde. He sighed and sat down watching the way the boy pulls up on himself,  
“My plan isn’t to kill you or just to rape you. I know you have sour feelings towards my family but I promise you that I will not lay a hand on you unless you want me to.” Harry turned to the ice blue eyes.  
“You work for a man who wants me dead?” He told him, his eyes blank as if he is retreating within himself.  
“He’s changed his mind on that; after all he needs an heir himself.” Harry flinches some life coming back into his green orbs “Not like that, as his son he will be by later today to speak to you about it all.”  
“And if I say no?”  
“Think of your friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into the drawing room and saw a dark haired man, he was stood by the fire place looking into the mirror be was smiled as he see Harry, the teen tilted his head as he watched the man turned around to face him. It was an older version of the Tom Riddle from the chamber and it had Harry frowning his hair was slicked back “You have a nose.” Was the first thing Harry said, and then slapped his hand over his mouth and groaned and wished he could have kicked himself for saying that; Voldemort let out a hissy laugh and Harry tilted his head little a cat as the dark Lord smiled at the teen and he started to relax…why…he asked himself as Voldemort moved over to Lucius drink cupboard and helped himself to the man’s whisky.   
“That I do Harry, it is amazing what Severus can do with his potions.” He told them, as he picked up three glasses and looked at the whisky. “Lucius what whisky do you think should have for this occasion?” He asked, the blonde walked over to the man and stood closer to him. 

Harry watched them and frowned something about the way the stood close to each other made him wonder about these two alphas. “Oh I think this one. It’s rich, smooth and the burn it’s just perfect.” He said. Voldemort nodded and pulls the bottle off the shelf and pour the three of them glasses.   
“Please tell me you will join us Harry.” The teen raised an eye brow at the double meaning …triple meaning…he told himself as Voldemort holds out the glass for him.   
“Thank you for the whisky.” He said, he took the drink and took the sip. Voldemort smiled as he looked at Luicus. 

The teen watched them and felt like a fox trapped by hounds at the way they looked at him “Is it you I have to thank for this Omega law?” Harry asked bitterly, as he took the drink that was offered to him. Voldemort just smiled at him as he handed a glass to Luicus before sitting himself self down.   
“Harry there is many poor omegas like you who are in homes, not just muggle homes that have been harmed.” The teen frowned at him as Lucius tapped the space next to him. Harry didn’t react much as he sat down and moved to other side of the sofa, away from the blonde. Voldemort looked Harry up and down as the teen sipped his drink “Did Luicus tell you why I decided not to kill you?” He asked, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes   
“Yes he did, you want to blood adopt me.” The man nodded   
“Good, so it is all rather simple I already have some of your blood running though my body. To make you my heir I will put some of my blood into you.” Harry scratched his head,   
“Why?” He asked “Why make me your heir, why not…oh I don’t know knock up Bellatrix?” He asked, the Dark Lord hissed in parseltongue that Harry had Harry blushing at the swear word.   
“One have you met the crazy bitch and two she can’t have children and three you already been marked by me.” He told him, the teen sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
“If I do this you won’t harm my friend?” Harry asked, Voldemort pulled as small potion bottle out of his pocket and sighed as he looked at Harry.   
“Yes… you get to choice 10 people if you take this potion and become my heir, the dark haired teen eyes widen in shock.   
“W…What?”   
“Ah hold on and if you agree to be Luicus and Draco mate you get to pick 20 more.” 

Harry was quiet and sat up straight the glass still in his hand as he turned to Luicus with a glare. The blonde sipped his drink “He asked for Unbreakable Vow.” Luicus said to Voldemort, the red eyed man looked up at the blonde and then turned Harry with smile.   
“Playing hard to get?” He asked,   
“I’m not a slut like his son.” He told him, it was Luicus to raise an eye brow but still smirked  
“It’s not an unfair request.” Voldemort said, as he handed Harry a potion and nosed to him “Drink it; it will hurt for a bit.” The Dark Lord told him.  
“A bit extreme.” Luicus said as he sits down and sips his drink. Harry downed the potion and winced at the taste and then down his whisky before sitting back.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort chuckled and he leaned back into their chair, he looked to Harry as the teen started to look pale and he was shivering as the potion took effect. “There is another vow Luicus can make that won’t mean you both die if either one brakes it.” Harry looked up at him as he warps his arms around himself.   
“Go on.” He mumbled, he could swear he heard the blonde next to him let out a sigh of relief. Voldemort smiled and patted the seat next to him. Harry frowned at him and glared at the seat as if it was made of snake.   
“Harry come and sit with your daddy.” Voldemort chuckled, at him and Harry snarled at him as he pushed himself up and winced at how stiff his body is feeling. He walks over to him and sits down as far away from as he could from the Dark Lord, smirking at the teen he reached out and warped his arms him and pulled him close to his side.  
“I hate you.” He mumbled as he looked down at the hand on his hip, he then turned to look at the man. “Look just tell me what this vow is.” 

Luicus wondered how much trouble Harry is going to cause him over the years…I’m going to need an endless supply of head ache potion…he told himself as Voldemort spoke “It is simple really Luicus make a vow on his magic and if he touches you before you are ready, he lose his magic.”   
“Whoa- whoa why do I lose my magic?” He asked   
“Harry is my son now; I can’t have my heir lose his magic.” He smirked, at the blonde who groaned and rubbed his eyes…I should call Severus now…   
“I like that idea.  
“Of course you do, it’s not you who will be losing your magic.” He mumbled as he watched as Harry looked really sick now and was shaking as he leaned on the Dark Lord’s arms.

Harry passed out at one point the pain from the blood adoption potion; he didn’t know how long he was passed out for. But when he woke up he caught an eye full of Draco’s scowling face. “Hello Omega.” Draco sneered.   
“Bitch.” Harry snarled and punched him.   
“Ahhh!” The blonde stumbled backwards and fell to the floor holding his nose. The dark haired teen sat up and scowled at the blonde before he got off the bed. 

The bed room door open and in ran Luicus with his wand ready to strike the attacker is. He stopped and dropped his wand arm as he looked at his son rolling the floor blood seeping though his fingers. “He startled me.” Harry told him, it wasn’t completely a lie but hey if he is going to be suck here might as well have some fun. Luicus rolled his eyes and walked over to Draco and looked down at him.   
“What did I tell you?” He asked Draco, as he pulled away his son’s hands from his face and looked at the broken noise before pointing his wand at him and fixed the broken bones.  
“He punched me in the noise.” Draco yelled, once his nose is fixed  
“You stood over me as I was sleeping, what did you think I would do when I woke up? Spread my legs?” He asked, as he sat back on the bed, Draco stood up and snarled at him and started to walk back over to him.   
“You’re an omega you should be spreading your legs for your alphas and take it like a bitch!” Draco snarled, Harry just punched him again and watched him fall once again.   
“Harry?” Lucius groaned …this is going to be a long-long process…he told himself. 

He took a good looked at Harry and saw that he now looks different it wasn’t a missive change but he could see the Dark Lord’s blood running though him now. “You better tell him Luicus because I will keep hitting him, every time he starts on that old fashion alpha omega bull shit.” He said as he stepped over Draco and passed Luicus heading for the bathroom.   
“Harry is he is an alpha and will be mating with you at some point.” The blonde tried, the teen stopped at the door and turned to look at him his green eyes bright and sharp had him wondering if the Dark Lord had some vampire blood in him somewhere.   
“Not until I say so, if he forces himself on me not only will he lose his magic I will kill him.” He turned and walked into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. 

Luicus sighed and hung his head before he fixed Draco’s face again, this time he grabbed the blonde teen and pulled him out of the bed room and down the hall. All the while Draco was spitting venom about how he was going to get Harry. With a growl the older alpha pushed Draco against the wall “You can’t touch him Draco! We have been over this.”   
“Yeah but…”  
“No… he is the Dark Lord’s son now omega or not he is still powerful and I would not put it passed our Lord to ask Severus to slip something special into the blood adoption potion.” Draco frowned and looked down at the sliver buttons on his father’s jacket.   
“I thought you said we will have an omega, one we can keep and…”  
“This wasn’t about kidnapping some omega and locking them up for own personal again? Merlin Draco, there is a plan and you will follow it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Week later  
Draco doesn’t want to follow the plan, he had spent away from Harry spending his time at a friend’s house bitching and seething about the omega he can’t touch. “He is omega now living under father’s roof I have every right to fuck him!” He snarled at Blaise,   
“They are putting omegas into homes to protect them Draco.” He told him as he leans on his elbows and stretches his legs in front of him as he sipped his drink. Draco turned to look at him and snarled but Blaise just looked up at him with a raised eye brow.   
“Whose side are you on?” The blonde snapped   
“At the moment the omegas, you forget I have a half brother that is an omega and I would killed any alpha who dares tries to force themselves on him.” Draco was quiet as he looked at his friend his mouth becoming dry not knowing what to say.   
“B-But its Harry fucking Potter!” He said  
“Oh well that makes it okay then.” He said as he took a mouthful of his step-father whisky.  
“Really?” Draco asked looking shocked at his friend’s answer, Blaise looked at him as if he had grown another head.  
“What No! What is wrong with you?”

When he returned home he saw Harry was sat talking to his Godfather and while at Hogwarts Severus showed loathing towards the teen he didn’t here, if anything he looked like he was comforting the Harry. He was holding Harry’s hand and applying something to what looks like a cut “You need to be more careful, as the teen sits on his lap.” Severus said softly to him.  
“I know, I was only seeing if I could break the bed room window.”He told him, he hissed as he felt the cream touch his torn skin.   
“You know you could have said you were courting him!” Luicus snarled, as he appeared in view and looked unhappy.  
“I didn’t know you were going to get the Ministry to take him from his home, it took me months to get the mutt…AWO!” Harry glared at Severus “Sorry, sorry I mean Sirius and Remus to agree to let me date him, and then you have to ruin it.”

Draco walked into the room and glared at Harry who was resting his head on Severus shoulders “Ah Draco welcome home.” His father greeted with a smile, the Dark Lord was sat there with amused look on his face.   
“What is going on here?” He asked them   
“Well after learning that my potion master had been courting my son I thought it was for the best for you all to talk it out, however Luicus told me about what you did.” Voldemort looked at him with a glare.   
“He is an omega…”  
“Luicus what have you been teaching him?” Severus asked   
“I don’t know where he got this idea from, but he has been like a bear with a sore head.” The elder blonde said glaring at his son.   
“He is just a greedy whore!” He turned tailed and walked out the room slamming the doors behind him. Voldemort looked at the alpha blonde and then to Harry who was scowling as he held on to the dark haired potion master.   
“Your son has one more chance Lucius.” The blonde looked at him with wide eyes.

Severus held him close and then looked up at the teen on his lap “I don’t want to be here.” Harry whispered to the alpha, he buried his face into his shoulder. The potion master rubbed his back and looked at the other in the room; Luicus frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose and shrugged at his friend.   
“Shhh I got you Harry.” He told him, as he felt Harry shake as he is trying not to cry. Voldemort sipped his drink as he leaned back in his chair as he watched the pair.   
“I think what we need to do is write up a contract, a marriage contract… but I want to wait and see how Draco behaves over the next couple of days.” Harry pulls back and frowns at the Dark Lord,  
“Why can’t I make my own choice? Have you thought of that? I have picked Severus to be my mate because he hasn’t lied to me he doesn’t treatment as if I can walk on bloody water and he doesn’t want to see me dead!” He yelled at him “Why is everyone trying to take my choice away!” He sobbed, Severus sighed as he pulled Harry back into his arms.  
“Shhhh its will work out I promises you. You trust me don’t you?” He asked the teen, the dark haired teen nodded as Snape wiped away his tears.  
“I trust you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Next day…  
Draco woke up early, it was still dark out and he couldn’t sleep rubbing the sleep from his eyes pushes himself up off the bed. He then walked into his bathroom and splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror…the omega is next door…that thought keeps swimming in his head, that is all he can think about. It was like an obsession for him he needs to claim the omega no matter what. 

The blonde wiped his face and threw the towel into the sink before marching out of his bathroom and bedroom heading towards Harry’s room…It’s your right to take the omega…his mind told him, he stopped for a moment and stood outside Harry’s door his hand hovering on the handle as he frowned, he began to wonder when did his inner voice sound like that old crackpot Dumbledore. But soon his thoughts are back on the sleeping omega made him forget about the strange voice in his head. He opens the bedroom door and then walks into the room closing the door behind him and then just stood there looking at the dark haired teen curled up sleeping on the bed.

Moving to the bed and then stood there looking down as Harry slept; the teen was curled up small as if he was protecting himself while he slept. Draco blinked at him as his hands reached out and grab the covers from the bed as he pulled them off the Omega, he saw Harry frown in his sleep and roll over onto his back. The blonde alpha growled as he crawled onto the bed and knelt above Harry, the omega gasped when he felt a pain in his shoulder, opening his eyes Harry started to struggle with his attacker.

Lucius was deep in his sleep when he was woken up by two sets of screams. “Draco!” He snarled as he jumped from his bed and ran into Harry’s bedroom. Harry stood panting with one hand curled into fists as the other was pressed to his bloody neck and shoulder, his nightshirt was torn and barely hanging onto his body. While Draco was laying on the ground once again nose and lip bleeding and his hand was broken, Lucius stepped over Draco and moved towards Harry and stood close enough to touch but he didn’t as he watched the teen looked at him wide-eyed. “Harry.” He whispered his name as the teen launched himself at the elder alpha and cried into his chest.

Lucius warped his arms around as Harry cried his whole body trembling, he knows he taught Draco some bad habits but never did he teach his son to treat omega in this way. “I’m so sorry Harry I will deal with Draco…”   
“Imperius Curse, someone used a form of Imperius on him.” Harry sobbed into his chest.  
“Are you sure?” Lucius asked as he ran his fingers through the distress omega’s hair as he nodded.   
“I’m sure.” He whispered. Taking a deep breathe elder blonde pulled Harry back and looked at the bite on his shoulder, it wasn’t too deep which was lucky.   
“Okay this is what I would like you to do, go to my offices and call for Severus and your father.” Harry wrinkled his nose “Stay there okay until they arrive and let Severus look at your wounds.” He kissed the of Harry’s head and let the omega move towards the open door. 

Looking down at his son who is still writhing on the ground holding his broken hand and nose, he looked around Harry room and saw an empty potion bottle. Frowning he picked it up and saw it was dreamless sleep…Severus must have given it to him…he thought. Moving to the bedside table he opens the cupboard and saw more potion bottle…son of a bitch…he thought as he picked one up and looked at it, he had thought it was another dreamless sleep potion but this time it was a mild sleep aid. …I really need to talk to both of them…he told himself as he walked back over to Draco and forced the sleeping potion down his throat.

Meanwhile, Harry was stood in the offices waiting for the fireplace to burn into life like he thought Severus was the first to arrive and he rushed to Harry’s aid. He looked at his lover’s torn shoulder and then looked up at his face “Harry what happen?” He asked as he cupped his face as the omega cried.   
“D-Draco attacked me.” He tells him   
“I will kill him.” Severus snarled, Harry shook his head and sniffed as he tried to wipe his eyes.  
“Don’t please he’s under the Imperius Curse.” Severus blinked at him as he pulled his wand out went to heal the teen’s wounds. That is when Voldemort arrived his face like thunder as he looked at the scene before him and snarled as he looked at the state of his son.


End file.
